


Twit

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a twitter.  The end.</p><p><a href="http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html">Available as a podfic</a> by <a href="http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/">applegeuse</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xasterisk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xasterisk).



“Jared, put the phone down, or so help me god—“

“Jensen,” Jared says, holding it out of Jensen’s grasping reach, “I have four hundred at replies to one stupid tweet about flip flops. I’m famous.”

“You’re already famous,” Jensen says, trying his damnedest to climb Jared like a tree and take his iPhone away.

“But now I’m famous on the internet!”

“You’re a sick man,” Jensen says, giving up. He strips off his shirt. “I’m going to take a shower.”

On a normal day, this would have Jared dropping just about anything and following him into the bathroom, but since Jared tripped and fell on a twitter account Jensen has been replaced by fifty thousand fans. Most of them female.

He comes out of the bathroom again, cleaner than before but definitely more determined. Jared’s sitting on the hotel bed now, head bent over his phone.

Jensen snatches it right out of his hand. He deletes the tweet Jared was composing, writes one of his own, and then slides the phone (gently) under the bed.

“Dude, what the hell!”

“Get off Twitter,” Jensen says, and climbs into his lap.

When Jared finally finds his phone the next morning, he has a thousand @ replies, all of them speculating on the size of Jared’s dick. Jensen has to run fast to escape his wrath.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Twit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369050) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
